hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Dead (song)
Day of the Dead is the first single from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. The music video for the song was released on March 17th, 2015. Background J-Dog spoke to Artist Direct about the song. "We were at the studio writing together. All of us are big fans of rock and metal music. We wanted to do a heavier track. We were sitting down and messing around with guitar riffs. We were talking about making a song that was like an anthem for Hollywood Undead. We started talking about the Day of the Dead not in the Halloween sense—just an anthem for Hollywood Undead. One by one, that track fell into place. When you listen to the lyrics, it's like we never did something like that since our first record. We wanted to do something that represented our unity and the fans together." Charlie Scene spoke to Artist Direct about the song. "We got the music down perfectly. We tried to figure out a concept and were doing melody ideas. That one took a while. In the studio, I was taking a piss. The melody and 'Day of the Dead' hit me then. Usually, that's when all my best ideas come. It came to me while I was pissing. I went out there, finished up my piss, and ran it by the fellas. After that, the song was finished within hours. It describes the vibe of Hollywood Undead and our music. It's got the creepiness and heaviness. It's our band and music in one song." Johnny 3 Tears spoke to Artist Direct about the track. "It's definitely a call-to-arms. Hollywood Undead fans are very particular. On every record, I like to utilize that and single them out. A lot of bands have fans who aren't as involved in the band. You've got guys who like Grateful Dead and 'Dead Heads' who follow the band around. 'Day of the Undead' is geared to the true Hollywood Undead fan who lives, eats, sleeps, and breathes Hollywood Undead. It's an aggressive song. It's what we feel being a member of Hollywood Undead is and communicating it to the fans, so they can feel more of a part of it as well. On our last record, we tried to make a very melodic record and make everything as beautiful as possible, but beauty often comes from ugliness. That's one of the things we wanted to convey on 'Day of the Dead.' You can talk about ugly things and still make them pretty. For me, it was like Undead with a better melody and some flamenco guitar tossed in to add that touch to it. It was my favorite to work on, on the record." Music video The song's music video was directed by Spence Nicholson. It features the band appearing as musical guests on a satirical version of a for-profit televangelism show. Lyrics Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead We come from a world of oblivion, bad dreams I got all I need strapped right to my hamstring I'm not really bad, I'm just made up of bad things I'm really not a madman, the voices keep asking Born with this soul that don't wanna be saved Every time I look around, I see what a fiend made Every time I die, I hope they're digging up my grave An Undead one like the flag that I wave I'm not afraid to cry from this cocaine sickness I'm not afraid to die, let the Good Book witness I ask and give none, nope, no forgiveness It's Day of the Dead and you're on our hit list So come, all you misfits; bitch, you're on our hit list Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! This is exactly what has to be done, it happened so gradually It's like I magically happened to be this phantom that candidly Lets this dagger cut jaggedly while you're gasping so rapidly While you gag on this rag I feed you while laughing so happily It's okay to get startled and be afraid of the dark I'll just wait here to swallow your soul and tear you apart And I've already started, there ain't no saving your heart This is the Day of the Dead, this ain't no day in the park Here I come, here I come, grab your guns and crossbows And run, better run from the skull and crossbones The fun has begun, yeah, it's hard to swallow And when I'm done, I ain't done 'cause it's hell that follows Now get ready for sorrow 'cause it's hell that follows Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! When the ashes start to rise and the moon falls from the sky And a thousand candles burn into the night When the angels softly cry on the flames below the sky Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I? Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost So long to the ones you know Better run, here we come It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost (Here’s to the damned!) It's the Day of the Dead! Hold on, Holy Ghost (Here’s to the damned!) It's the Day of the Dead! Background vocals *Da Kurlzz can be heard randomly shouting "run! run!" in the background during the outro, usually after Charlie Scene is done singing a line. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - unclean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering *Kai Narezo - flamenco guitar Trivia *This was Johnny 3 Tears' favorite song to record from the album. *The video of the song on Hollywood Undead's VEVO channel was made public for a few hours on October 17, 2014, then it was made private. It was later made public on October 22, 2014, with its information still slating its release date as October 17, 2014. * This is the first title track of any Hollywood Undead album. * On iTunes and Amazon, the song is not labeled as explicit and the clean version is not available for purchase on these stores. On Google Play and Spotify, however, the clean version of the song is available. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2014 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Music videos Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould